Gil Pan
by AmberStone12
Summary: Fairy Tales are the things that help kids go to sleep at night. They're soft, gentle, and pressure the child into dreaming. The story of Gil Pan is more of a fantasy adventure than a gentle bedtime story. No one believes in any of these tales, but Molly and her brothers beleive. And are in for a big surprise when their belief of Gil Pan takes them for a wild ride. Major GilXMolly
1. Sneak peek

Sneak Peek

He didn't exist. He was just a myth.. a fairytale..a dream..But why did Molly seem so attracted to him? She knew he was standing there, no doubt about that, but her mother and ill tempered father said that he was just a figment of her imagination. A figment of any child's imagination to be exact.

"No,"she thought. "This is real, I know it is. He's standing right in front of me! What should I say? What should I do?"

The figure gives a gentleman like bow and gazes at Molly with wondering eyes.

"Hello," The pink haired girl greeted with slight hesitation.

"Hello," The boy replied," What's your name?"

"Moleena Amaya Gentilella," The girl said boldly, "and yours?"

"Gil..Pan."

* * *

I'm not dead! I had this idea for a fic a long time ago! Since it'll take a while to finish "that special love story" I'll stick to this! Whenever I see the 2003 Peter Pan movie, I always think of the bubble guppies playing the rolls! It really matches if you ask me! Now get ready for the adventure of a lifetime!


	2. Just grow up

Gil Pan-Chapter 1

The clock on the big Bubble Building struck nine o'clock p.m, causing the giant building to shake and jitter exactly nine times. Through out the houses and towns, children were snuggling in their beds, and opening their ears to calming bedtime stories. Stories about princesses, and fairies, and little people resting in their little beds. All of these homes were quiet and subtle, except for one.

This one house, right right in the middle of the suburbs, was still bright with light. Mainly inside the second floor, which housed three children. The first was Molly, now at the age of 13, she with long pink hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The next child was Nonny, who was 11, with slightly spiky orange hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He also had a pair of thick blue scuba goggles that enhanced his weak eye sight. The last child was Goby, he had chocolate brown skin, brown eyes, and indigo colored hair that was curly and puffy. Little goby was also 10, which made him the youngest of them all.

These three children were jumping around in their room. They payed no attention to the town that was sleeping around them, all they wanted to do was play.

"-With one swipe of his sword, the heroic Gil Pan cut off Captain Grumpfish's hand and threw it in the ocean!" Molly exclaimed excitingly to her little brothers," Then he said: Take that you cod fish! Lets see what the croc's think of your hand!"

Nonny and Goby watched wildly as their sister jumped across their beds. Apparently acting like Gil Pan himself. She finally made one hard jump to the ground and looked at her brothers with a smirk.

"Gil flew away, and lived happily ever after," The girl smiled and curtsied like a lady. Nonny and Goby, who had wide smiles on their faces, applauded her gratefully.

"Tell us another story, Molly!" Goby said as he gripped his stuffed Gorilla.

"Yeah, tell us the one about the knight and the lady with the long hair!" Nonny added with a smile.

"I'll tell you that in the morning," Molly said as she scooped up some toys that were shattered on the floor, "Now we have to go to bed before mother and father leave."

The two boys frowned, and stood up from their seats on the floor.

"Just one more?" The young boys pleaded. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, guys. No more stories,"

Nonny and Goby were upset with their sister. She was a fascinating story teller. Whether she retold it or made it up herself, she would always paint vivid pictures for anyone who heard. They knew that her stories were one of a kind, even if they were told once before.

Nonny looked at his little brother and smirked. He tiptoed behind Molly as she took off one of her necklaces.

"Fine then, if you won't tell us a story-," He snatched the necklace and Molly turned in surprise, "-then we'll act one out!"

"Hey! Give it back, Nonny!" Molly screeched.

"No way, Molly! Or should I say, Gil Pan! You'll never get the necklace of the mermaids back!" The orange haired boy said this with a husky pirates voice. Watching his sister smile made him want to act out in even more character.

Molly grabbed one of the play swords and held it to Nonny menacingly.

"Call your fate, Captain Grumpfish!" Molly said playfully, "For I shall smite thee!"

The two fake fought with their own swords. Goby soon jumped in and pretended to be one of Molly's lost boys. Who would usually help Gil Pan with an important mission. The children kept on playing and jumping around on their beds. They didn't even notice the thumping coming from the stairs. A women dressed in an elegant dress and a man dresse in a decrotive suit walked up the old wooden stair case.

"Are you sure we'll be able to leave the kids alone, Bonny?" the man asked in a husky tone.

"Of course, Peter," The women replied, "I trust them. Especially Molly, she's growing up so fast."

"I don't think those childish stories of hers are helping her with that," Peter retorted unkindly, "All of these foolish fantasies are damaging her mind."

"Oh that's ridiculous, Peter. They are very unique." Bonny placed her hand on the doorknob of their children's room, "It's the creativity that sparks the young mind, and makes them mature."

Bonny opened the door to see her children going crazy. Toys were sprawled all over the floor, lamps were pushed over on the night stands, and beds were messy and misshapen.

"Molly!Boys! What is the meaning of this!" The older man boomed at the site.

The three children stopped their playing and looked at their father in fear and shock.

"This is ridiculous! I shall not tolerate any of this in my home! Such foolishness is completely immature! Especially from you Molly! Now all of you please, grow up!"

The angry man stormed out of the room angrily. Leaving his children and wife staring around in shock.

Bonny finally comforted her children as she put them to bed. She helped all of them into each of their beds and covered them up.

"What's wrong with father?" Nonny asked silently.

"He's just upset because he has to stay up late and go to this party," Bonny replies soothingly, "Don't worry about it sweet heart."

After tucking Molly in, Bonny moved over to Goby's bed.

"Is father mad at us?" The young boy asked as his mother stroked his head, "Do we really have to, 'grow up'?"

"Don't mind your father, darling. He's just in a bad mood, that's all, now get some sleep, and we'll see you in the morning."

Bonny shut the bedroom door tightly and left with her husband to go to the party.

Though Bonny had comforted Molly, she still felt stung by what her father said:

_Just grow up_

_stop being so immature_

These words hurt her heart and her inner child. Was telling innocent stories really immature? Was playing around with fake swords an toys immature? Was just being a kid immature?

These questions left Moly confused and possibly heart broken. She sank deeper in her thick bed sheets and attempted to get some sleep. The entire room was silent, and dark except for the light shining from the moon and into the room.

Molly thought that it was silly. Maybe these fairytales that her and her brothers believed in were silly. Maybe it was all a fantasy that her mind wanted to be real, but weren't. As the pink haired girl closed her eyes, a frisky shadow flew in the room from a crack in the balcony windows and a small ball of light flew in after it.

* * *

Don't worry, it's gonna get more interesting in the next chapter! I promise that! What do you think that light is? What is the shadow for? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!


	3. Meeting Gil Pan

The dark shadow flew around the room like a rocket that lost its way around the small space. It twisted itself around the lamp hanging from the ceiling, and made sharp turns around the beds of each of the children.

What followed the shadow was a small ball of light. Well, not just a ball of light, it was a person. A fairy to be exact. She had a small and well developed body, olive skin, and long blonde hair that went way below her shoulders. This fairy had a cute tube top and skirt made out if leaves and tiny vines, as well as small shoes made from the same substance. Her blue eyes glimmered as her tiny wings fluttered in the large room.

This little creature was about as tall as an apple, and shed off a blast of pixie dust whenever she flew. She whipped her head to the side as she saw the dark shadow fly past her. The fairy chased the shadow until she became too dizzy to fly straight. This confusion caused her to whiz right past the clever shadow and into an old sewing drawer.

Once the fairy flew into the drawer, a pair of pale feet padded onto the window pain. The small figure that owned the feet crouched low. It peered into the room silently. After realizing that the place was safe, it levitated into the room.

All of a sudden, the previous dark shadow whizzed by. As it flew, it taunted the figure by waving its arms menacingly. The regular figure flew around the room to chase the shadow. They made twists, turns, and tumbles all around the room. When finally, the shadow flew close to the ground and sprang up hard. This made the body crash into the ground and role into the base of Molly's bed. It hit its head very hard.

Molly was very startled by this. Her eyes flung open in surprise. She rubbed her tired brown orbs and slowly crawled over her bright blue comforter to see what was making the noise. After approaching the end of the bed, she was shocked to find a boy sitting at the bottom.

He had wild blue hair that stuck out in many directions, and flawless pale skin that had only tiny cuts from his adventure with the shadow. He wore a pair of shorts made of vines and discarded leaves that only covered his groin and upper legs. His smooth torso shown in the bright moonlight, it was the only thing that wasn't covered on his skinny body.

Molly gasped in amazement. The boy suddenly looked up to reveal stunning blue eyes that were just lighter than his hair. Now from the look of his body and shape, he looked just as old as she, maybe even a few months more.

The pink haired girl was startled when the boy quickly flew upward in surprise. Hitting his head on the ceiling while doing so. He rubbed it in pain, but flew back down to escape the monster that stopped him from flying away. His eyes met Molly's once again..

"Is that?" Molly thought for a second.

He didn't exist. He wasnt supposed to was just a myth.. a fairytale..a dream..But why did Molly seem so attracted to him? She knew he was standing there, no doubt about that, but her mother and ill tempered father said that he was just a figment of her imagination. A figment of any child's imagination to be exact.

"No,"she thought again. "This is real, I know it is. He's standing right in front of me! What should I say? What should I do?"

The boy gives a gentleman like bow and gazes at Molly with wondering eyes.

"Hello," The pink haired girl greeted with slight hesitation.

"Hello," The boy replied," What's your name?"

"Moleena Amaya Gentilella," The girl said boldly, "and yours?"

"Gil..Pan."

Molly stared wide eyed at him and hopped off of her bed. She reached her hand forward to touch him, but Gil felt a little uneasy and slightly backed away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Molly blushed wildly," I just wanted to see if you were actually here."

"Of course I'm here," The boy replied, blushing just as much, "I have a body right?"

"You sure do," Molly thought freshly as she looked up and down Gil's skinny and toned body. She felt wrong for not being able to take her eyes off him, but he was just so cute! And looked so innocent.

"I have so many questions to ask," The girl said as he approached the boy, "Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning," Gil said as he pointed out of the window to the North Star and another tiny one next to it, "That's how you get to Neverland."

Neverland! Molly remembered this from her Gil Pan story book. Neverland was the place where Gil lived. Including the Lost Boys, Pirates, Indians, and many other things.

"Do you get letters when you're their," The girl asked more intently as she walked closer to the boy. Which caused him to back up steadily.

"I get no letters.."

"Well your mother must get letters for-"

"I have no mother.."

Molly felt a bit uneasy before saying, "Is that why you were crying?"

"I wasn't crying for mothers!"Gil spat at her harshly as he slumped down on the floor and grabbed a hold of his frisky shadow in an attempt to reattach it to himself, "I was crying because I couldn't get this stupid shadow to stay! And I wasn't crying!"

Molly felt like she offended Gil in a way. Being the boyish type of person he is, he has to keep his emotions locked up. But Molly did in fact see painful tears brimming Gil's ocean blue eyes only moments ago.

"If you want, I can sew it back on for you. You're shadow, I mean," This was the best offer the girl could give. She wanted to make it up to the boy for offending him that much. Gil finally realized he actually needed help and nodded numbly.

Molly gave him and quick grin and ran to her sewing drawer. Specifically the one that the tiny fairy earlier flew into. Just as the pink haired girl opened it, the many jars and pin cushions slid back, and pinned the poor fairy in the back. The small creature finally got the strength to push the junk away and look through the key hole of the drawer.

Molly had sunk down on her bottom and held Gil's left foot firmly in her lap,"This might hurt a little," Molly warned as she held up the rather sharp sneedle.

Gil's eyes shot open from the intensity and sharpness, and his shadow tried I fly away, but he grabbed onto it before it could run.

The pink haired girl finally took te needle down and gently weaves the thread through a very thin layer of skin in Gil's foot. She tried to work as fast as she could without causing Gil too much pain.

Gil was already squirming from the pinching in his foot. He made low groaning sounds and breathed a bit heavily. His dramatic reactions caused Molly to giggle silently.

"May I borrow your knife?" She asked generously.

The boy's hands fell to the knife that was lodged in the waistband of his shorts. This was his only weapon, and he wasn't so optimistic to give it up.

The fairy in te drawer shook her head in fear and covered her eyes. Gil took the knife slowly out f it's loop and gave it to Molly, who only used it for a second to snap the loose thread she didn't need. She finally handed it back to Gil with thanks.

Gil hopped from his spot on te floor and whipped his feet up to fling his shadow onto the wall. He waved his arms around, and smiled when his shadow followed.

"Oh the cleverness of I," He said joyously as though he had done everything.

"Oh, and I suppose I did nothing?" Molly giggled sarcastically.

"Naw, maybe you did a little," Gil joked with a smile. "Maybe we could use someone like you in Neverland. I would've never gotten my shadow back without your help. I didn't even know girls could sew that well."

"Aw, that's sweet Gil." Molly mused. She then climbed back into her covers and said, "Well goodnight."

Gil saw Molly submerge in her blankets an frown. He then climbed over the lump that was her body and completely straddled it. Putting one leg on one side, and another on the other. He used his arms as a balance as he crouched low for the girl to here.

"You know Molly, being the only person big enough to teach a bunch of lost boys, it's pretty amazing how you're able to do all this stuff.."

"You really think so?" Molly suddenly sat up and knocked Gil onto the floor. He immediately got back up and firmly placed clenched fists on his hips.

"Uh, yeah," The boy started blushing again.

The pink haired girl rose again from her bed and approached the boy with anticipation. "I love how the way you talk of girls, Gil. It's very sweet. So sweet that I may want to give you a...a kiss."

"A kiss?" Gil asked with complete confusion.

"You don't know what a kiss is?"

"We'll, I think I do.."

Molly smiled and leaned in to kiss her future love when suddenly he shoved something in her face. If was a small green thing that looked like a tiny fig. Gil placed it in Molly's hands as the girl examined it.

"Oh," She said, "thank you." Molly stuck the 'kiss' in the front pocket of her nightie. "It's sweet, but there's another type of kiss that you can give."

"You mean like a...Lip kiss?"

The hispanic girl nodded eagerly and leaned in for what would be a kiss of only gratitude. Gil was leaning in as well and just as slow with his eyes closed.

The jealous fairy that was still in the drawer flew out of her prison and grabbed a large chunk of Molly's hair. Molly screamed in surprise as the little creature dragged her from Gil's awaiting lips and continually slammed her head against the pole of her bed frame.

"Gil! Help!" The young girl screamed.

Gil acted fast and managed to get the fairy off of Molly and throw it onto a pillow. A burst of pixie dust came from the fairy as it regained its strength to fly.

"Why do you have to be so jealous Deema?!" Gil scolded to the small creature.

Deema rolled her eyes and crossed her arms dramatically. She then turned to Molly and gave her a angered glare.

"A fairy?"Molly gasped,"But I thought fairies didn't-?"

Gil sprung forward and wrapped his hand around Molly's mouth.

"Don't say that," He said coldly, "Everytime someone says that, a fairy dies. And Deema is my best friend, I never wanna lose her."

The little blonde fairy grinned adorably at Gil, but blew a raspberry at the other girl.

Molly's eye brows furrowed in annoyance. "That's some fairy..." She hissed.

"She's one of a kind," Gil replied, not taking any notice to Molly's tone. He then looks at the clock mom the wall of the children's room."Man, we have to get going! The lost boys can only take so much time alone!"

"Wait Gil!" The pink haired girl stopped him from flying out the window. "Can't you stay?"

"I hate to leave, but I gotta get back to Neverland."

"Would you stay if I tell you a story?"

"A story? You tell stories?"

"Yes. Mostly fairytales, like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping beauty.." Molly could go on forever.

"You're perfect!" Gil shouted as he suddenly left the window to get back to his 'soon to be' crush. Deema kicked up dirt angrily. "You can be perfect for the lost boys! They love stories! Since I don't know any, you would make an awesome story teller. Maybe even like a mom!"

"What are you saying? What do you mean?" Molly's face turned red as Gil passionately grabbed her hand.

"I'm saying: Come with me to Neverland."

* * *

So long without an update! Well, I actually love this chapter. You get major MollyXGil fluffiness and maybe a few smexy parts, so it was great! I worked about an hour writing it, and possible half and hour editing so Read, Review, and I'll catch you guys later!

Amber, Out


End file.
